Harry and Tonks 1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: after saving Tonks Harry has invited her in where they share their feelings for each other and she how Tonks gets into Hogwarts to have a great time with her new love interest Harry potter expect more than just Harry and Tonks loads of sex don't read unless you can handle it
1. i like you Harry

**Harry and Tonks**

 **Chapter 1: i Like you Harry**

Since the last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Harry Potter was locked up in his bedroom at four privet drive on the orders made by Albus Dumbledore it was like hell for Harry he wanted to know what was going on outside if the now resurrected dark lord was coming for him he did not know anything his two so called best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley hadn't written to him and now he felt so alone not even Sirius his godfather wrote to him he felt more than alone he felt betrayed dismembered from the wizarding world. Meanwhile outside the wards placed on the Dursley's Home was a beautiful pink haired woman keeping her eyes on Harry's window to make sure he was OK this woman was Nymphadora Tonks or just Tonks as she preferred since she was just a junior member of the order of the phoenix she was tasked with watching Harry and she loved it she finally could see someone who she felt a connection to someone who could like her for her and not her blood status is. During the night Tonks looked through Harry's window and watched as he started doing 120 push ups and 120 sit ups in sets of 10 it turned her on knowing that a 15 year old could have the body of a bodybuilder especially someone who trains themselves. While staring at Harry's toned and muscular body Tonks fell off the ledge she was sat on and soon she was hanging on for dear life. When Harry heared a female scream from outside he quickly grabbed his wand not bothering with a shirt and raced to help but when he got outside there were no death eaters but then he heared the scream again and so he looked above at the ledge that a strange woman was hanging from and soon she fell and all Harry could do was run and catch her before she hit the ground and did some damage to herself. After making sure the woman was breathing Harry took her inside and placed her on his bed checking for any dark mark finding none he just went to the corner of his room and curled up so he could sleep the rest of the night away.

The Next Morning Harry had woken early and found the woman still asleep on his bed and so he quietly went to his wardrobe and grabbed his blue t-shirt and put it on and soon Hedwig had started screeching waking the woman up. When Tonks woke up she saw Harry so close to her thinking she was still outside but then she remembered last night how Harry had saved her from breaking almost every bone in her body by catching her but the rest was a blur. Harry finding his voice said "I brought you here so my so called family don't catch you if they return home today" Tonks finally found her voice said "Thank you Harry don't ask how i know your name everyone knows it" Harry smiled and thanked Tonks and soon both Harry and Tonks started talking for ages well into the afternoon and soon enough both Harry and Tonks felt as if they had known each other their whole lives. After a spot of lunch Harry and Tonks decided to go to the park that was at the end of the street and they just continued talking about what their lives were like what Hogwarts meant to them and what this war is bringing Harry felt like he was not going to survive this fight and he openly admitted he had never had a girlfriend or even kissed a girl it upset Tonks deeply soon the duo made their way back to the Dursley house still the Dursley's had not come home so Harry asked if Tonks wanted to stay over another night which she did. Just as Harry was cooking for Tonks and himself Tonks had stripped down so she could take a shower and she left all her clothes in Harry's room not taking her bra or panties with her not even a towel.

When Dinner was cooked Harry took both plates upstairs to his room that was empty except a pile of clothes in the corner of his room which didn't bother him one bit. After taking her Shower did Tonks finally realise that she did not have her undergarment or a towel now she was just hoping Harry was still downstairs she wasn't bothered if he was in his room since she had seen him half naked she wouldn't care if he saw her fully nude the thought made her smile and so she left the bathroom and walked back to Harry's room. When Tonks entered the bedroom Harry just looked up and then in seconds put his plate on his desk and covered his eyes so he wasn't being rude or inappropriate Tonks Giggled at his antics and said "Harry don't be scared to see me like this for one im not bothered i actually like you seeing me like this because i like you Harry Potter no scratch that I love you Harry Potter and im proud you have seen me naked it makes me more comfortable" with that said Harry lowered his hands and he said "I like you too Tonks and i find you very sexy too i just don't want my manhood to pop up and make a fool out of me"Tonks giggled and walked over to Harry sexily shaking her ass as she walked over to Harry and then she whispered a spell and soon both Harry and Tonks were nude and to Tonks surprise Harry's manhood stood at 11" 4 and she just had a look of lust on her so she said "Lets finish dinner and get busy" Harry liked the sound of that and so they both finished their dinners and left the plates on the desk.

Back on the bed Harry and Tonks were kissing both fighting for dominance in the end Harry had won and his hands were all over Tonks on he tits her ass and rubbing her pussy making her moan out in pleasure for a 15 year old he knew his stuff Tonks thought as Harry used his magical fingers on he clitoris. After a while Tonks got in the sixty nine position ready for Harry to eat her out while she suck on his monstrous cock and so she started bobbing her head up and down the same time Harry rammed his tongue into Tonks pussy. After the sixty niner Harry was still on his back and this made Tonks smile while she grabbed hold of this magic wand of Harry's and placed it at her pussy's entrance feeling the folds of skin on his dick made Harry want it more and so Tonks lowered herself onto Harry's shaft and soon he started to thrust inside of this amazing woman with a rhythm he knew he could keep up with and this was all they did all night long in many different positions.


	2. leaving

**Harry and Tonks**

 **Chapter 2: leaving**

After the amazing night with Tonks Harry asked if she would take him to Gringotts so he could finally leave the Dursley's and she smiled a genuine smile that made Harry kiss her and then they both got dressed and Harry wrote a letter telling the Dursley's goodbye forever and then both Harry and Tonks left privet drive for good. During the day Harry and Tonks went to diagon ally so Harry could go to gringotts bank. When Harry and Tonks entered the bank a goblin by the name of sharptooth had asked Harry to follow him and so both Harry and Tonks followed sharptooth down a long corridor to a set of double door that had a family coat of arms on it and Tonks recognised it straight away and so she spoke up "Harry that is your family coat of arms its your family symbol the Potter family" Harry had a look of awe on him as he stared at the seal just before the doors opened to reveal another goblin sat at a desk looking straight at Harry. After walking up to the desk Harry and Tonks took a seat and the goblin introduced himself "Hello Lord Potter i am ludvic the Potter account manager only our top priority customers have account managers and you are the highest one" Harry was shocked and asked "How come i was not told" Ludvic looked stunned and said "We have been sending you letters for almost 4 years how have you not got you mail my Lord" "I don't know and why do you call me Lord?" came Harry's reply the goblin was shocked and so he went and asked Harry to do an inheritance test to see what he was lord of and so Ludvic handed Harry a ceremonial blade and some parchment and asked Harry to give just three drops of blood onto the sheet in front of him Harry looked at Tonks for reassurance and when she nodded Harry cut his wrist and allowed three drops of his blood onto the parchment and the wound had healed.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see the whole contents of this young man and Tonks was just staring at him with more love than she could have thought possible.

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER**

 **LORD Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Huffrellpuff Slytherin Emrys Peverell**

 **Heir to Black**

 **Natural abilities: DADA, POTIONS, CHARMS, PARSLETOUNGE**

 **Blocks on magic: 60 % by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Curses: Hourcrux by Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harrycouldn't believe it Dumbledore had cut off 60% of his magic and yet he was still powerful and Tonks had a tear in her eye as she saw the last bit. During her time 12 grimmauld place she had come across the saying hourcrux and she knew how dark that magic was and she knew the only way to get rid of them was to destroy them it made her cry more and so Harry hugged his woman and calmed her down. After the short cry Harry sat back down and Ludvic mentioned that a curse breaker could get rid of the dark magic residing in Harry's scarf without killing him and so Tonks stood up and said "We have to Harry so we can live together" Ludvic said "well said lady Potter" Tonks was shocked and she asked why the goblin had called her that and so Ludvic said "As of Last night you and Lord Potter became a married couple within the eyes of Gringotts now all you have to do is sign these papers with a blood quill and then your marriage will be official to the wizarding world" Harry grabbed the quill and signed his name and then Tonks did the same and soon a flash of whit light shot from the newly wed couple and now their marriage was official. Harry thought to himself "Wait till everyone finds out about this" with a small smirk on his face and this did go unnoticed by the other occupants of the before Harry and Tonks could get their rings Ludvic spoke "Lord Potter Albus Dumbledore Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley have been taking money from your vault i understand you had no clue" Harry shook his head and his anger boiling to the limit so Tonks grabbed his face and kissed him with much passion and he soon calmed down. When a box was fetched into the room Harry got the Lady Potter ring and placed it on her finger and she was now seen as lady Potter then Harry took his Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Huffrelpuff and Slytherin Emrys and Peverell rings and placed them on his finger and they all resized to fit him and soon a gold flash had erupted from Harry and soon the occupants of the room had looked at the parchment and noticed that the Blocks on his magic had dissapered. After the rings were sorted out Harry was taken to a ritual room where he was asked to strip down so his clothes didn't burn Harry did as he was asked and Tonks couldn't stop the blush that was on her face and then Harry was strapped down to a table of sorts and he soon a red headed man had walked in and Harry recognised him as Bill weasley Harry thought to himself that ' i'm done for' when Bill saw Harry he was shocked but nonetheless Bill had to take the cursed soul from this young man and so he started chanting in Egyptian since he knew the spell would work and so Harry started to scream out in agony as his head started to hurt and soon he had passed out while a black smoke left the scar and screamed in pain and then Bill placed the cursed soul into a compass and he said it would work as a hourcrux detector and soon Bill had spoken "I'm taking Harry back to the Durlsey's Dumbledore's orders"Tonks was out of her seat and she said "Im sorry Bill but you can't Dumbledore Molly Ron and Ginny has been stealing from him and he is no longer classed as a minor he is now Lord Potter Hogwarts Emrys Peverell hes emancipated He's My Husband"Bill choked when he heared her say this and so Bill said "I still have to report this im sorry Tonks" Tonks nodded slowly and had a bad look on her face.


	3. on the run

**Harry and Tonks**

 **Chapter 3:On the run**

After Harry had woken up he was told that bill was going to report him and Tonks to the order and Harry had a look of betrayal on his face as he looked to Tonks he said "You do know that means were on the run now right from both Voldemort and the order" Tonks nodded and then Ludvic told them both that Potter Manor would be a good place to hide and so Harry nodded and he got dressed and then grabbed Tonks and both had left the bank and made their way over to the leaky cauldron. Once in the dingy pub Harry went to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder and shouted out"Potter manor" and instead of going through he pushed Tonks into the flames and she had just dissapeared and just as Harry threw more Powder in the fire place Remus Lupin, Mad eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt had entered and spotted Harry so Harry called out "Potter Manor" and just before the three wizards could get to him he had gone in a flash of emerald flames and landed in a large colourful room that had to be the living room of Potter manor. When Harry called Tons the pink haired auror had come in and rushed over to Harry and kissed him then she said "How could you send me first your the first priority to me"Harry smiled and kissed Tonks again and then Harry told her that the order was close to capturing him and this made Tonks cringe and so Harry called for Dobby and the small energetic elf had popped in and was at Harry's feet. After Dobby had stood back up Harry said "Dobby could you find me the wards book please i need it before the order show up" Dobby then rushed off to find the book and within seconds Dobby Returned with a large book and gave it to Harry and so the young lord had rushed through the book removing members of the order of the phoenix and then he added his friends Hermione and Neville Longbottom so they could find him and help him when needed. After placing the book on the Table Harry and Tonks explored their new home and hide out.

After having a look around Harry and Tonks decided that they were hungry and so they headed to the Kitchen where Harry had started to cook hims and his lovely lady A full English breakfast containing bacon sausage eggs toast chopped tomatoes hash browns and mushrooms. While eating breakfast Harry heared the fire place roar as someone had come through the Floo network. Harry being the man he is grabbed his wand and made his way over to the living room but he placed his wand back in his holster after hearing his name get called by a familiar voice "Harry" he was sure that it was Hermione so he rushed down to the living room and he saw his bookworm of a friend and so she rushed into Harry's arms while asking why he had left everyone behind and so Harry told her that Dumbledore Molly Ron and Ginny was stealing from him straight from the potter vault Hermione was shocked and then Harry continued "I also got Married"Hermione was now gaping like a fish but recovered and she asked who to and then Tonks popped in saying "Harry who is it"and that was all Hermione needed to know Harry had Married Tonks and now she was more depressed now since she had no chance with Harry she loved him since first year and now he was married to Tonks. When Tonks entered the living room she had a smile on her face as she saw Hermione and so Tonks took Hermione to the side and asked her what was wrong and so Hermione told Tonks her feelings for Harry and the Pink haired auror smiled and said "You know Hermione you can still be with Harry since he is lord Hogwarts what if he gave you title Lady Hogwarts" Hermione was now shocked beyond anything finding out her crush for nearly five years owned the school. Soon Harry came into the conversation and Tonks said "Harry baby you know since your Lord Hogwarts" Yeah" came Harry's reply "Well how about you make Hermione your Lady Hogwarts" continued Tonks Harry looked at Hermione and soon a smile graced his face as he pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her with the same amount of passion he does with Tonks and soon Hermione fell into the kiss and deepened it. After the teens broke apart Tonks then Kissed Hermione just like Harry and she mentioned that even though shes married to Harry she was Bi-sexual and Hermione admitted she found Tonks sexy and cute this just made the auror kiss her again this Turned Harry on and he noticed that his cock was standing at attention this did not go unnoticed by the sexy babes that was with him and so Tonks suggested that the three of them go upstairs and sort out Harry's big problem and this made both women give a smile that was saying 'Im going to fuck your brains out Harry' and soon the new threesome made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Harry was pushed on the bed and Tonks and Hermione was happily stripping to arouse Harry more and soon both women had nothing on and they made their way over to Harry who had quite Happily let his girls take his clothes off and then things started. Hermione was scared being this her first time and and so Tonks helped out by saying " It might hurt first honey but it gets better" and so Hermione nodded and then straddled above Harry's throbbing member and then within seconds Hermione descended down onto her true love and soon his cock was nowhere to be seen. Hermione loved the feeling and soon she started moving up and down on Harry and he started moving to the same rhythm. While Harry was fucking Hermione Tonks started playing with herself making Harry and Hermione look at her and soon Harry couldn't hold it much longer and he shot stream after stream of sperm into Hermione and soon she hit her orgasm and she came as well. After the amazing fuck Hermione moved herself of of Harry and Tonks took her place and Harry was ready for round two but this time he was more of an animal with Tonks than he was with Hermione and the ex auror was on cloud nine as Harry Fucked her and after about an hour Harry had shot more cum in Tonks than he did with Hermione. After Tonks removed herself from Harry both ladies decided to give Harry pleasure by hand jobs and blow jobs and titty fucks and when Harry was ready to cum again he shot more than enough cum out and both Tonks and Hermione sucked it all up.


	4. howlers

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 4:howlers**

After Harry, Tonks and Hermione all got dressed Harry decided it was high time that the weasley's and Dumbledore pay for steeling from him and so he started writing four very angry howlers and when he had finished them he added the charm to make the letters shout in his voice and then Hermione said "Harry baby the weasley's are at grimmauld Place" Harry thanked Hermione and then he sent three howlers to Grimmauld place and one to Hogwarts. In Grimmauld everyone was worried Hermione had not returned and worse she had not returned with Harry or Tonks, Sirius was worried he missed his godson and he couldn't leave the house being a fugitive and all that and Remus was worried for Harry he loved Harry like a nephew and yet he still heared no word from . Just as the weasley family Sirius and Remus were sitting down to lunch Hedwig ad come in through the window and dropped three red letters on the table. When Ron picked up one of the letters he recognised Harry's handwriting and he knew what this type of letter was and then he passed one to his mother and the other to Ginny. When Fred, George, Sirius and Remus noticed they didn't receive a letter they wondered what was going off and so they watched as the three opened their letters and when they heared the angry voice of Harry they found out it was trouble.

 **MOLLY, RONALD, GINNY HOW DARE YOU AND DUMBLEDORE STEEL MONEY FROM MY FAMILY VAULTS I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FAMILY BUT FAMILY DON'T GO BEHIND FAMILIES BACKS NOW DO THEY IF YOU NEEDED MONEY YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME AND I WOULD HAVE SHARED IT BUT INSTEAD YOU GO TO MY VAULTS AND STEEL IT WELL THE LOCKS TO MY VAULTS ARE NOW HAND PRINT BIO METRIC SCANS ONLY ME AND MY WIFE FOR THE POTTER FAMILY CAN ENTER OH YH I'M MARRIED NOW BY MAGICAL LAWS AND IM ALSO LORD OF HOGWARTS AND I HAVE MY LADY HOGWARTS WITH ME SO BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE RETURN TO HOGWARTS.**

After hearing the howlers Fred and George stated that if Harry wasn't paid back before the school term started then they were leaving house Weasley and joining a family that cared for each other and Remus and Sirius were disgusted that the three weasley's had stolen from Harry but Sirius said "Why wasn't i invited to the wedding damn Harry is one quick guy" Remus hit Sirius round the back of the head and stated that Harry must have kept this quiet so nobody could stop it and so Sirius knowing how he felt about Remus asked the old wolf for a privet word. Once the two men left the dining area and entered the family room Remus asked what Sirius wanted and so Sirius just said it "I love you Mooney it took me a while to see it but i truly love you" Remus had been waiting for that for years as he rushed and kissed Sirius with passion and when both of them broke a part Remus said "You have no idea how long ive waited to hear you say that"

In Hogwarts the staff were all eating lunch when Albus had got a red letter that had just floated and then opened up and roared with anger **ALBUS TOO BLOODY MANY NAMES DUMBLEDORE** **HOW DARE YOU** **STEEL MONEY FROM MY FAMILY VAULTS I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FAMILY BUT FAMILY DON'T GO BEHIND FAMILIES BACKS NOW DO THEY IF YOU NEEDED MONEY YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME AND I WOULD HAVE SHARED IT BUT INSTEAD YOU GO TO MY VAULTS AND STEEL IT WELL THE LOCKS TO MY VAULTS ARE NOW HAND PRINT BIO METRIC SCANS ONLY ME AND MY WIFE FOR THE POTTER FAMILY CAN ENTER OH YH I'M MARRIED NOW BY MAGICAL LAWS AND IM ALSO LORD OF HOGWARTS AND I HAVE MY LADY HOGWARTS WITH ME SO BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE RETURN TO HOGWARTS.** The staff were shocked at the actions of the headmaster and it was Minerva that spoke "Albus tell me you did not steel from poor Harry tell me he is not telling the truth" but all Albus did was look down in shame and said "I did it for the greater good what would Harry want us to do with it once he's gone" Minerva had heared enough and then Severus stepped in "I may dis like the boy because of his father but you headmaster have done wrong by him i made a promise to lily to watch over Harry being she chose me for godfather i just haven't told him now i think the time is right to treat him as family"

Back in Potter manor an owl arrived asking for Harry and Hermione to enter gringots bank so Hermione could get the Lady rings for Hogwarts and so Harry asked Tonks to secure the house with protective charms while he and Hermione left for the leaky cauldron. Once in the dingy pub Harry and Hermione entered Diagon Ally and started to walk up to the bank but before they could reach the bank they were stopped by Mad eye moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and it was Mad eye that spoke "Your coming with us Potter Dumbledore wants a word with you" "Dumbledore can kiss my ass he aint talking to me and neither are you i am now Lord Potter, Hogwarts, Emrys,Peverell so you have no authorities over me im emancipated" Made eye was now pissed at Harry and soon his wand was in his hand but Harry was quicker and said "If you don't move i promise you, you wont ever walk again" Mad eye knew when he was beat and he could feel the power radiating from Harry and knew he could not take him on even with his years of service to the aurors in the field he was still no match for Harry so he let Harry and Hermione go.

When Harry and Hermione entered the bank Harry and Hermione were taken to see Ludvic. When they were seated Ludvic started by congratulating Harry and Hermione on the magical marriage and both of them were happy and then a box with four rings for the lady were presented and Harry had got down on one knee and spoke "I Lord Slytherin present you with this ring and now claim you as Lady Slytherin" and then he slipped the lady Slytherin ring on Hermione's hand and it resized to fit her and then he went again "I Lord Gryffindor present you with this ring i now claim you as Lady Gryffindor" and like before Harry placed the lady Gryffindor ring on Hermione and then it re sized and then he went again "I Lord Ravenclaw present you with this ring and now claim you as Lady Ravenclaw" and just like the first two times Harry placed the ring on Hermione's finger and then it resized and then he did it one final time "I Lord Hufflepuff Present you with this ring i now claim you as Lady Hufflepuff" and like before Harry placed the ring on Hermione's finger and then it resized its self but all the rings turned into one and showed the Hogwarts crest and so Ludvic stood and said "I now pronounce you Lord and Lady Hogwarts Husband and Wife Lady Hogwarts you are emancipated" and soon the trace was gone from Hermione and all she did was conjure a portrait of Ludvic as a thank you and then both Lord and Lady Hogwarts had left the bank and returned to Potter Manor.


	5. Hogwarts were home

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 5:Hogwarts were home**

After the last remaining weeks of the summer with Harry, Tonks and Hermione having sex most of the time it was now time to return to Hogwarts. it was the start of their fifth year and the students were all excited to go back to School, Harry was talking to Hermione about visiting Hagrid during the first weekend and soon Neville joined Harry and Hermione asking where Ron and Ginny were, this made Harry mad and so he explained that Ron and Ginny were no longer friends to them for steeling form the potter family vault. Neville was shocked to find out about this and soon three Slytherin girls had entered the carriage and asked if they could sit down since everywhere was full, Harry being the noble nice guy said "Of course ladies you may join us the more the merrier" when the girls finally sat down a pretty blonde girl introduced herself "Thanks Potter im Daphne Greengrass and on my right is my sister Astoria and on my left is my best friend Tracey Davis." Tracey looked at Harry and said "I don't see Weasley around what happened to him" and so Harry told them what they did and when the Girls found out that Harry was now the Lord of House Potter Hogwarts Emerys and Peverell and heir to house Black they were all shocked that three of the Weasley's would steel from one of the most richest people and they were astounded by the headmaster too.

After a while the cart door opened and Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle saw Tracey,Daphne and Astoria sitting and chatting with Harry and so he decided to comment "Davis, Greengrass and Greengrass what do you think your doing with the likes of Potter he's nothing but trouble you could see that im better company" Daphne had heared enough of Draco for the last four years now she was fed up with him calling himself the king of Slytherin even though she just found out that Harry and Hermione are Lord and Lady Hogwarts but before Daphne could say anything Harry stood and spoke in parsletounge " _Come to me great serpent"_ And out of nowhere a huge snake appeared and this made Draco and his two cowardly friends scream and so they started running to the end of the train and then the snake disappeared. After talking for a while Harry told his three new friends what his life was like till he was taken away from the Dursley's and when Harry took his t-shirt off the girls all cried they saw the scars years and years worth of scars they thought no child deserved that and then Harry had put his school shirt on and then he used a spell to spell his trousers and shoes then he put his tie on and then he put his Gryffindor robe on and he then taught everyone the spell and they started using it to change into their uniforms so they could keep talking.

After a long journey the train had stopped and so Harry had shrunk his trunk and placed a feather weight charm on it and then placed it in his pocket and then he helped everyone do the same and then they got off the train and made their way to the carriages that took the second to seventh years to school. When the carriages stopped at the school the students started entering the great hall and soon Harry, Hermione and Neville said their goodbyes to Tracey, Daphne and Astoria and they sat at the Gryffindor table. After Harry had sat down Fred and George walked up to him and said "Harry we had nothing to do with your money being stolen we said if mum, Ron and Ginny don't pay you back then we were leaving house Weasley" started Fred "We know they haven't paid you back so we left House Weasley today and we were wondering if we could join house Potter" finished George Harry thought on it and smiled as he welcomed his two new brothers into his family and then they looked at Hermione and said "Welcome home Lady Hogwarts" Hermione was stunned how did they know it wasn't even publicly mentioned but when Fred passed her the Paper she saw the front page saying "Lord and Lady Hogwarts" with a picture of them leaving the Bank and they knew that only one person could have done this and they were not happy but Fred mentioned that this paper was tomorrows they just happened to get an early copy of it.

After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore had stood up to say a few words but before Dumbledore could speak Harry and Hermione had stood and it was Harry that spoke "Are you really going to listen to this thief someone who says he does everything for the greater good well that is a load of bollocks, During the Summer i found some very disturbing news about two ex friends and their mother and the headmaster..." Harry and Hermione started walking to the front of the great Hall and Albus couldn't do anything to stop him and so Harry continued " I had 60% of my power blocked now you all know how powerful i am or was well after i claimed my lordships of Potter Hogwarts Peverell and Emerys those blocks were removed that is why the great Albus Dumbledore can't move me or My Lady Hogwarts" as Harry presented Hermione soon People were calling Dumbledore all sorts of names like criminal and thief and he knew he deserved it and then both Harry and Hermione spoke "We as Lord and Lady Hogwarts here by banish Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and he is to never return" After Albus disappeared Minerva stood and asked "Who will be head now" Harry just said "Us" referring to himself and Hermione and then Draco and Ron stood up and said "I challenge you for your Tittles" Harry couldn't help himself and he laughed and just as two stunners were sent Harry's way they barley touched him as he sent them hurling back at the two casters and they were out completely and then Harry said "That is ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor oh and detention with your heads of house good day oh and while im here this year i will be searching for my Lady Peverell Lady Emrys and future Lady Black" after that display Harry and Hermione left and decided to look for a place for just them and soon they found a portrait of the four founders and wondered if they could enter and so Harry walked up to the portrait and spoke" I am Lord Hogwarts and this is Lady Hogwarts" When that was Mentioned Godric said they could enter and then introductions were made between the founders and the new Lord and Lady Hogwarts.

After getting to know the founders Harry noticed a fireplace and asked if it was connected to the floo network and when Godric Nodded his head Harry grabbed floo powder and said "Potter Manor" and soon Harry was Gone but he came back again with Tonks and her trunk. Hermione was Happy that Tonks was here and then Harry said Tonks will be staying with us but she will be staying in here so no one knows. Hermione was Happy and so the married threesome entered the dorm and they decided to get down and dirty.


	6. changes

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 6:changes**

After the most amazing night Harry and Hermione had got ready for the day of lessons hoping they didn't have potions today they quickly showered and got dressed then they left the newly found founders common room and made their way to the great hall. When Harry and Hermione sat down girls started crowding Harry and he was getting annoyed he wanted to have a peaceful breakfast before their first lesson and he did say throughout the year he would look but he didn't say straight away and so he told them if they didn't move points will be lost and so everyone moved, The only girls that was still in their seats were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and their friend Tracey Davis, they saw no reason to go up to Harry and pressure him into taking them they knew he would go for them sooner or later they knew their time would come they just had to wait for Harry to see them at the right moment.

When Harry and Hermione got their time tables both frowned they Had double potions first and it was shared with the Slytherins and Ron, They didn't want to go but they knew that if they didn't they would not get through the first week of the new year at school and so after breakfast Harry and Hermione left the great hall and entered the cold dark dungeon where the first lesson would be or should they say torture lesson of the year. When Severus arrived he knew it would be tough treating Harry as family but he knew it was for the sake of Lily and his promise and so when he passed Harry and Hermione Snape said "I hope you enjoy your year this year Harry" this shocked the young Lord and Lady but nonetheless they entered the class and kept their eye on snape in case he was up to something. During the lesson Snape made no crude comments or belittle Harry or Hermione he actually gave them points for their work and their theory which was strange they never gained points they was always losing them. After double potions they had a free period so they decided to head to the founders common room. On the way they bumped into Tracey and Daphne and so Harry and Hermione invited them to join them and so the four fifth years entered the founders common room and started talking.

While the four were talking Harry mentioned that Lady Potter was also in the castle and that she was there for protection and soon Tonks came out of the room and she kissed Harry and Hermione and then she shook hands with the other two girls. They were shocked Harry was a stud all right but he was more of a babe magnet and they felt they were more attracted to him than before but they kept that to themselves. After a while it was lunch and so Harry and Hermione,Daphne and Tracey left the founders common room and made their way to the great hall, Upon entrance Draco Malfoy stood up and shouted "Look Potter and his whores" Harry was not Happy so he deducted twenty points from slytherin and then said "For your information Malfoy they are my friends and Hermione is my Lady" and so Harry invited Daphne and Tracey to join them at the gryffindor table for lunch and so they accepted the invite and enjoyed a meal with their crush. After lunch Harry and Hermione had care of magical creatures with Hagrid and so they made their way down to Hagrid's hut half an hour before class and so Hagrid invited them in and made them huge cuppa teas and they were thankful, After the drink Harry and Hermione left the hut and Hagrid followed them and then he addressed the class that they were going to work with the phoenix and this made Harry happy.

During the class Hagrid asked what happens when its time for a phoenix to die and Harry put his hand up first and so Hagrid allowed Harry to answer "They burn up and turn into ash and then they are reborn in the ashes fascinating creatures they are" Hagrid awarded fifty points for a perfect answer and then Harry walked up to the phoenix and stroked it but when he stroked the bird he felt a connection and then he spoke "It's nice to Meet you soul" Hagrid was stunned and then he asked how Harry knew the birds name and then Harry said "She bonded to me i felt that connection" Hagrid was impressed and so Harry kept soul and when he held onto hermione soul flashed and turned into flames and then the young couple was nowhere to be seen. Back in the castle Harry and Hermione appeared outside charms waiting for class to start, Five minutes before class Daphne and Tracey had shown up and was surprised to see Harry and Hermione as the first ones there. Harry smiled towards his new friends if only he knew how they felt about him. When class had begun Harry and Hermione sat with Daphne and Tracey getting on with their work and while working Harry wrote two notes one to Daphne and one to Tracey asking if they would be his Lady Emerys and Lady Peverell. When the girls read the notes they blushed and then wrote their answer and when Harry saw their answers he summoned the rings and placed them on their fingers without the class knowing and when Hermione saw the rings she smiled and said to Harry "Good choice." and then she pecked his cheek and Harry focused and had Daphne's and Tracey's Trunks into the dorm in the founders common room.

After charms Harry and his three ladies went to the great hall and Harry decided to say it out loud "I have chosen my ladies Emerys and Peverell" and when he kissed Daphne and Tracey everyone's jaws dropped and now they knew that only one title was left and they knew he was not going to be open for long. After the announcement dinner had begun and the feast was delicious Harry kept going for more and Hermione asked what he needed to eat so much for and so Harry said "Well i have to please four wives tonight so i need my strength" Hermione knew instantly what he meant as she couldn't keep the blush that was creeping to her face.


	7. big night

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 7:Big night**

After dinner Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey all made their way to the founders common room where Daphne and Tracey finally said "Home" Harry nodded his head and then Tonks came into the common room and greeted her sister wife and then Harry said "Tonks baby meet lady Daphne Peverell and Lady Tracey Emerys" when proper introductions were made both Tracey and Daphne found out that the trace for underage magic was lifted from them and they loved the fact they could use magic outside of school. Tonks kissed her two new sister wives and explained that even though she is Lady Potter and Harry's first wife she was Bi-Sexual and both Tracey and Daphne found that quite sexy. While the huge couple were talking Tracey asked why Harry was eating loads of food and so Harry just came out with it "As i said to Hermione Earlier i have four wives to please"all the women in Harry's life couldn't keep the blush from coming onto their faces and just to show what he meant Harry just stood up took his robe off then he took his tie off then dropped his shirt then his trousers and then his boxers and all the girls couldn't stop staring at him his muscles were toned and then Tonks told them that he works out on his own.

When Harry entered the dorm he was pleased to see a large king sized bed big enough for himself and five girls but four for now. After five minutes Tonks, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey all came in naked and Harry couldn't keep his eyes in his sockets it was if god had given him the gift of a family the one thing he always wanted. When Harry came back to reality he just said "Whose first"and so Daphne decided to go first and she couldn't believe the size of Harry she couldn't even fit her hand round his shaft but she couldn't stop what she was doing and soon she put it in her mouth and started bobbing up and down really fast getting Harry harder than he already was. While Daphne was blowing Harry Tonks got behind the blonde beauty and started to eat her out making the pleasure for Daphne a treat. Tracey watching what the older woman was doing was amazed that a woman could please another but her mind ended up scrambled when she felt someone slip their fingers in to her Pussy and making her moan out in pleasure. When Hermione was finished fingering Tracey and Tonks finished eating Daphne out Daphne finally stopped sucking Harry off and then she hovered above him and then she lowered herself onto his cock and when she felt him hit her barrier she let him push all the way and for a few seconds she let out a wimpier of pain and then they stayed like that for a few minutes. When Daphne was Ready she started moving her hip and lifting up and down getting use to the feeling and then out of nowhere Harry had grabbed a hold of Daphne's Perfectly shaped arse and stood up while pounding his new wife. Daphne was in a world all her own her new husband was making her feel all kinds of pleasure and she was enjoying it too much to let it end and after a few minutes Harry had unloaded stream after stream of sperm inside his lady Peverell and she also had an intense orgasm.

When Harry laid a tired Daphne down on the bed he looked at Tracey and her eagerness took over as she came over to Harry and soon just like Daphne she began bobbing up and down on his wet shaft and she was tasting the juices of both Harry and Daphne and she loved the taste. In the corner of the room Tonks and Hermione were making out fingering each other and sucking on each others tits and moaning out each others names while they were watching their husband and sister wife make love to each other for the first time, Tracey and Harry were going at it like there was no tomorrow and they were both enjoying the feeling, Unlike Daphne Tracey wanted Harry to take control and be as rough as he could be and so she laid on her back and asked Harry to take it slow at first and then go as hard as he could and so Harry placed his cock at her pussies entrance and felt her pussy lips on the crown of his cock and in one fell swoop Harry had entered Tracey and when he broke her barrier she let out a wimpier of pan and then she nodded and Harry was going so fast she couldn't believe she had to wait this long for something so amazing in her life and so like before with Daphne Harry grabbed Tracey's heart shaped arse and fucked her brains out while he was standing. When Tracey started to feel a flood inside her she knew she and Harry were close and so Harry held her there and in a moment of blissful pleasures both Harry and Tracey had cummed and then Tracey was placed on the bed she crawled over to Daphne and the Harry had his attention on Hermione.

When Harry got to Hermione he knew she wanted it bad and so Tonks went to join Daphne and Tracey to help them have some fun and so while Harry was shagging Hermione and sucking on the bookworms tits Tonks was in between Daphne and Tracey with her fingers in their pussies. While Harry was pounding Hermione he could hear both Tracey and Daphne moan in pleasure and it made him increase in size and it made Hermione moan out his name in pure bliss and then Harry announced he was close and so Hermione said " Me to inside me please baby" and so Harry gave a few final thrusts before he came inside his bookworm beauty and after that he laid a tired out Hermione on the bed and then he took Tonks and he knew exactly how hard she liked it and so Harry put his cock inside Tonks's Pussy and he was ravaging her inside with his huge manhood and he enjoyed the blissful moans coming out of his Mrs. Potter she loved how wild he could be with her and he loved how no mater how many times he fucks her she is always tight when he goes to do it again and he wondered if his other wives would be like that. While pounding Tonks from every position possible he could tell she was waiting for a release so with a few final thrusts he painted her walls white with his spunk and she covered his cock in her sweet honey.


	8. old friend now enemies pt 1

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 8:old friend now enemy pt1**

After the most blissful night Harry had woken up and decided he needed a shower before he changed for the new school year. While Harry was in the shower the four women in Harry's life had just woken up feeling relieved that had one of the best nights in their lives, When Daphne and Tracey noticed Harry was missing they started to panic and then Hermione and Tonks just laughed causing the two slytherin fifth years to look at them and then Hermione said "Don't you hear that" Daphne and Tracey both listened and heared water running and so Tonks said "He's in the shower" Hermione nodded and so the four decided they needed to make sure they were all clean and ready for the day. Just as Harry was getting out the shower feeling refreshed he saw that his four beautiful wives were standing in the door way and when he looked at them he said "Good morning" with a big smile on his face and then he said that the shower was free and that if they wanted the could all share then join him in the founders common room. When the girls all ready after the nice relaxing shower that was just the right temperature they all got ready in their school robes and Tonks in her usual clothes and then Harry told Tonks that if she needed owt to call the House elves for food and with that said Harry and Hermione, Daphne and Tracey left the founders common room and made their way to the great hall where Harry was sure a confrontation would happen. Once Harry and his three ladies had entered the Great hall spells were sent towards them from the gryffindor table and there stood Ron and Ginny with their wands drawn and anger written all over their faces and soon Harry had his wand drawn and he had spoken "So now you decide to attack me" Ron then bellowed out "You have everything and i have nothing Dumbledore had paid me to be your fake friend and you have robbed me of my love" Harry just laughed and then he asked if Daphne would like to test a new spell that Harry himself invented and with a wicked grin and spoke "Scrotum blockus"and soon Ron felt drained and so he shouted "What have you done to me!" and so Harry said "Oh we have stopped your family line in you so no more little Ron's running round" Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey then took a seat at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George Potter 'nee Weasley' and their girlfriends Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell along with their friends Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinet who were now dating and when Harry asked if Alicia would like to Join House Potter since he found out her family was killed and when the blonde girl nodded she cried tears of Happiness as she hugged her new brother.

While eating breakfast Harry, Hermione, Daphne,Tracey and Alicia heared a loud shot from the double doors "HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU TAKE HERMIONE AWAY FROM ME" it was Ron Weasley and he was mad he heared Harry invite Alicia into his family and that she was now Alicia spinet Potter since she was now an adopted sister to the greatest wizard the world has sen so far and so Ron pulled his wand out and aimed it at Alicia with one spell on his mind he shot a cutting curse but before the curse could hit her Harry jumped in the way and took the curse himself everyone was no fearing that Harry would be unforgivable but Harry just looked calm and collected even though he was bleeding out and he shot a stunner at Ron and spoke in a loud tone "Anyone attempt to hurt ... m...my new brothers and sister... you ..w...will... Pay" and then he just collapsed without moving a muscle. Fred and George Harry's new brothers rushed to help him and so did Alicia but it was too late he was going all shades of a ghost before his heart stopped.

Within three minutes Harry had woken up in the hospital wing wondering how he got here the last thing he remembered was protecting Alicia and then nothing, Madam Pomfrey had come to Harry's bedside when she noticed he was awake and she started berating him for being brave yet stupid and all Harry could say was "Madam Pomfrey you love me really" being sarcastic as per usual and madam pomfrey couldn't help but chuckle at his little remark. After about two hours Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Tonks, Fred,George, Alicia and Lee had entered the hospital wing and when they noticed Harry was awake they rushed over to him and Alicia just broke down "You didn't have to do that your my new younger brother im supposed to protect you not the other way around" and so she just cried on his shoulder and all Harry did was soothe her by rubbing her back in circular motions and soon the heavy tears turned into little sobs and then she had quietened down a little and Harry reassured them he was ok. Fred and George were fuming and they spoke up "OK OK YOUR HEART STOPPED HOW THE HELL ARE YOU OK" and so Harry just grabbed Alicia's hand and put it on his chest and she could feel his heart beat fast and strong this made her gasp and so she said "Guys his heart its going really fast" this made Hermione, Tracey, Daphne and Tonks touch his chest and they felt it too and so Harry said "Keep them hands warm we need them tonight" Alicia not missing what Harry said slapped him behind his head and said "No you are not you are gonna get better then you can have fun". Harry felt like a child again after that and gave his best puppy dog eyes and then his scar started hurting really bad and he screamed so loud that Madam Pomfrey had to come see whats Happening but when his screams stopped all Harry could say was "Padfoot, Mooney" and he was gone.

Back in the Hospital wing everyone was wondering what Harry meant by Padfoot and Mooney till it clicked and Tonks shout "Sirius Remus" and then the rest of them were gone to find Harry. When they entered the founders common room the saw Green flames turn to normal and they assumed he had gone that way, After five minutes Harry had returned with both Sirius and Remus and their clothes, Without warning Alicia screamed and so Harry had to reassure her that Sirius was not a bad guy that Dumbledore had wrongfully imprisoned an innocent man and so Alicia had calmed down and Harry introduced his new adopted sister to Sirius and Sirius offered to become her godfather as he is Harry's Alicia smiled and then Fred and George said "What about us" and so Harry told the last two remaining family members from his parents day how he had adopted both twins as his brothers and so both Sirius and Remus said "We will both do it" then Sirius decided to break the silence "Remus and i are engaged" Harry looked shocked as did everyone but Remus and Sirius couldn't keep the smiles of their faces and when they kissed Harry said "eew" and this made his girls laugh but before Harry could join in the laughter he felt a pain in his chest and he collapsed and before he hit the ground Sirius caught him and laid him down on the sofa and asked "What the hell happened to him" and so the rest of them told Sirius and Remus what happened in the great hall during breakfast and this infuriated Sirius and Remus and Tonks since she had just been told what had happened.


	9. old friends now enemies pt 2

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 9:old friend now enemy pt2**

After an hour Harry had woken up to the familiar sight of the hospital wing after just leaving an hour and a half ago, Madam Pomfrey had told Harry that he needed to recover properly before he did anything that he would normally do. While resting Harry decided to read ahead in his school books so he could hit top marks and to try and beat Hermione for the top spot this year. Half way through his reading the doors to the Hospital wing opened and Sirius had walked in with Remus and they were both smiling and so Harry asked what has them Smiling and so Sirius said "I'm free Pup i'm not on the run no more" Harry smiled and hugged his godfather or DogFather in Sirius's words and then Harry said "How about you take the defence post the both of you the board of governors cant say shit im in charge and Remus we all miss you teaching and a Sirius with you being an ex auror we could use you as the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's professor please" and giving them his best puppy dog eyes both men accepted and this made Harry smile and he told them the amount they get paid into their vaults every month. After the talking Sirius dropped the bomb and said "Harry im giving you Lord Black as i wont have a child and you were always my first choice" Harry was shocked and he then said he had a perfect Lady Black in mind and so Harry sent Soul for Astoria who was in Potions with the other fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

In potions Soul had landed on Astoria and when Severus saw this he knew it was Harry and so he allowed Astoria to leave but before the young blonde could stand the phoenix had flashed her out and n seconds she arrived in the Hospital wing. When Harry saw Astoria he spoke with love and feelings "Astoria Greengrass will you do me the honour of becoming My Lady Black?" Astoria knew this day was coming but she had no idea it would be so soon but the energetic younger sister of Daphne just jumped up and down and kissed Harry with passion and then with in seconds the Lord and Lady rings were in Harry's hand and when he Placed the lady Black ring on Astoria's finger he spoke "I Lord Black Take thee Astoria Greengrass and claim you as my Lady Black" when the ring accepted Astoria it resized to fit her properly and then Harry placed the Lords ring on his finger and when Sirius saw the smile on Harry he said "You have chosen well Pup the Greengrass family are one of the purest families next to the Potter's and Black's" Harry thanked Sirius and Astoria was Welcomed into the Black family and Harry was happy.

After a while Astoria had left Harry to rest some more so she left to go and have lunch with Daphne, Tracey and Hermione, Fred and George, Alicia, Lee, Angelina and Katie. During Lunch everyone noticed the smile on Little Astoria's face and so Daphne said it "He asked you didn't he" everyone looked at Astoria and then she held the Lady Black ring up and said "Yes he did" most of the girls were jealous at Harry's ladies because none of them were but Harry didn't care he was a happy man and soon Alicia said "We will visit before dinner tonight" and so everyone nodded and went back to lunch. Meanwhile in the Hospital wing Harry was just having lunch when the doors opened and spells were sent his way by two people he didn't want to see Ron and Ginny Weasley. During the attack Ron said "You take my siblings and my money my love what else do you want" Harry shot back "First off it was my money that you stole second Hermione never loved you and third you failed to pay back so Fred and George left your family and joined mine" and then with seething rage Ron sent cutting curses that were getting darker each time they were mentioned and Harry had to have a quick timing to put up defensive shields.

While the duel in the Hospital wing was going on Madam Pomfrey was in the great hall having lunch with the rest of the staff until the bell went to alert the staff of a duel on the grounds and soon everyone was moving fast. After five minutes the doors to the great hall had opened and Harry went flying to the head table while Ron and Ginny continued their attack, Harry was losing the will to keep going so he stood up and said "Do it end it" and so Ron sent a stunner along with the disarming charm that sent Harry flying out of the window. Harry managed to land on a soft patch of grass outside while everyone inside was worried especially Harry's wives and new siblings. When everyone rushed outside they saw Harry on the ground barley moving and spitting blood he had taken too much damage and he hadn't fully recovered. Harry's family were right by his side as he was going to and from consciousness. When Madam Pomfrey checked him over she cast a diagnostic charm and found out that he had slipped into a coma this made Harry's wives and new siblings cry and when Tonks, Sirius and Remus came out they saw a crowed and so they went to see what the trouble was and when they saw Harry they rushed to him and asked what was wrong and so Madam Pomfrey told them that the attack that Ron and Ginny had done to him had caused him to slip into a coma and soon the three were in tears.


	10. survival and new house

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 10: Survival and new house**

Since the attack a few weeks ago Harry had been in a coma in Wizarding Hospital in the critical care unit, Everyone was worried about him especially his five wives and his new siblings. Everyone in Hogwarts was wondering when he would return no one slept everyone but three people Ron and Ginny weasley and Draco Malfoy they were glad Harry was gone but they had no clue that they were being watched closely by those who worshipped the ground that Harry walked on and so everything was quiet for now. In Harry started to stir in his comatose state and soon nurses and Doctors were rushing in and out of the room due to Harry finally waking up. When the nurse who was taking care of Harry had walked in one last time Harry's eyes shot open and a magical surge of energy had shot and all the lights were out but in the darkness you could see a pair of glowing emerald green orbs which were Harry's eyes and in an instant the lights had turned back on and Harry had dissapeared. Back in Hogwarts everything was silent and so with the swiftest moves Harry had made his way to the Gryffindor Common room and to the fifth year dorms where he saw Ron Sleeping but he noticed that Dean Shemus and Neville were awake and so Harry put his finger to his lips to make sure they stay quiet and with a nod from the three boys Harry continued to Ron's bed and conjured a nest of Spiders then left to go to Ginny, Upon entering Ginny's dorm Harry like before put his fingers to his lips to ensure the girls would be quiet and soon Harry conjured a fake version of Tom Riddles diary and soon all the colour drained from the girl as nightmares from from her previous years of the young dark lord controlling her again, After whispering a quick goodnight to the girls he left and then entered the founders common room where he saw his five wives asleep on the sofa and so he gave a low chuckle and levitated them all to bed and then he changed into his boxers and joined them in bed for the rest of the night.

The following morning Tonks, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria had woken up and found themselves in nothing but their bra's and panties and in bed when they remembered they fell asleep on the sofa late last night and so they wondered how they got their. After five minutes of thought the girls heared the shower run and they were wondering who had access to this common room and dorm and no sooner did they all get up and wonder to the bathroom to fight the intruder, Once in the bathroom the girls all saw Harry's robes and they thought this was some sort of sick joke and so Daphne spoke with determination in her voice "Whoever is here show yourself" but without movement they heared Harry's voice say "How about you shed the rest of your clothes and join me in here" Tonks being an ex auror said "If this is Harry tell me what happened the day we met" and so Harry said "Tonks you were watching me workout and when i caught you i took you to my room at the Dursley's and i cooked for us while you took a shower and you came back naked and after we ate we ended up fucking" Tonks was beyond happy Harry was back and so like Harry suggested the five girls shed their Bra's and panties and joined Harry in the shower. While the group of six were showering Harry told them that he still needed to complete the marriage with Astoria and so the four older wives nodded and decided to play with themselves while Harry had Astoria all to himself.

Astoria was loving every moment with Harry from the feeling of his cock to how it tasted to how it felt inside her she was tight and Harry loved that and hoped that all of them were tight again after the night he had sex with the other four and while Harry was pounding Astoria she mentioned that she was on a potion that stopped birth till she was ready and so Harry kept pounding away making the young girl moan in pleasure. After the most amazing shower sex Harry told his ladies that he was creating another house called Phoenix house and he was the lord of it a ring was already made and he had to find another lady which made them all a little sceptical and then Astoria said "What about Pansy now i know she has been a cow to you all but the thing is she has a thing for Harry and well Draco uses this potion on her to control her" this news has made them all see pansy in a new light and maybe the new house will help her become who she is meant to be. While talking about the new house Hermione asked "What will the uniform look like and so Harry used his wand on his own Gryffindor robes and soon a new jet black robe with all four house colours in the hood and the inside and the motif along with a Phoenix rising from the ashes and soon the girls all liked the new look and then Harry said"before you lot can enter the house we need you to be resorted and i have a head of the house well two if you would but they will be introduced during breakfast" and with that said everyone left the founders common room and walked to the great hall where they all saw the sorting hat.

Once all the students had entered the great hall Harry had made his way from the new Phoenix table to the front of everyone and he addressed them all "Today i have a new house for those who want to try the hat please step forward and join me in Phoenix house and i will show you to the common room for this house we have two heads and two new professors let me introduce you to Professor Sirius Black and let me welcome back Professor Remus Lupin who has both gracefully taken up teaching Defence against the Dark arts so join me in welcoming them to this amazing school now let the sorting begin" A handful of students from each house had tried the hat and were sorted into Phoenix house along with Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Astoria and Pansy even Harry's new adopted siblings and their partners joined Phoenix house and this made Harry smile and then Harry gave the captain position of the new quiditch team to Angelina Johnson and she promised to make them proud and soon breakfast had started. Halfway through breakfast Ron Weasley tried the hat and he ended up in slytherin and then Ginny tried and she too ended up in the snake pit and this made them sick and when the new members of phoenix house looked at their uniforms they noticed it was the same as Harry's. After breakfast had finished Harry told the new members of his house that the new common room and dorms are in the founders common room and since it was Saturday they all followed Harry and he gave them the password and they all stepped inside and what they saw amazed them everything was twice if not three times bigger than the other common rooms and the dorms were huge with large king sized four poster beds and a huge Phoenix was in its portrait singing it was peaceful, One of the new first years asked if they could bring their friends and when Harry looked at the young lad he spoke "As long as they respect us then yes and our home too" everyone nodded and then Harry told them that they would mix in with the other houses for lessons and everyone was happy.


	11. new lessons,new student and new reviling

**Harry and Tonks**

 **chapter 11:new lessons and new student and new reveilings**

Ever since Harry had come back and created Phoenix house he also created new lessons and one of them was a self defence lesson which Sirius was going to teach and Remus had gotten his old job as DADA professor and so Harry had everything under control. During breakfast all five houses had finally started getting into rhythm of being in the great hall on time Harry would give his morning announcement and then the slytherins would mess around with Ron and Ginny weasley. Harry was glad that he now had siblings ones that cared about him and everything was falling into place. During one particular morning Harry was alerted to the headmistresses office because of a very late arrival and so Harry along with his wives and his head of house and headmistress all made their way to the headmistresses office where a young red headed girl was sat and when Sirius saw her he was shocked and then he said "Hannah is that you?" the red head looked at the group and then memories flashed before Harry's eyes of him and a red headed girl who was his sister but she was sent away and the name of the girl was the trigger to make Harry remember.

When Harry had finally come back to reality he rushed to his long lost twin sister and hugged her like their was no tomorrow and this made everyone in the room just look shocked and then Daphne said "Um Harry who is that girl?" and so Harry told them that Hannah was his twin sister who was sent away so she wasn't harmed by anyone and now she was reunited with her twin and so Harry asked if she had all her equipment for school and when Hannah showed her trunk and bag and pet all Harry said was "well you need sorting give me two seconds" and so Harry was off getting the sorting hat that he then placed on Hannah's head and the hat began speaking "Ah another potter child one i should have sorted a very long time ago no matter i know where to place you PHOENIX HOUSE!" Harry was smiling and so were everyone else in the room and then Hannah's uniform changed into the same one Harry was wearing. After everything that happened in the headmistresses office Hannah was handed a class time table and she noticed that Harry was showing her his so she knew they had the same lessons. On the way to Phoenix house common room Harry was giving Hannah some history on the castle and telling her that he owned the school and that nobody would touch her if they value their crown jewels and this made Hannah giggle. Once in the common room Hannah was shown to the girls dorm and when she put her stuff down at the bottom of her new bed she left and rejoined Harry, Hermione, Daphne,Tracey and Astoria who were already for class and so Astoria had to say bye to everyone but not before she kissed them all and then Harry and the rest left and Harry was showing Hannah where to go for classes and that she was to stick close to him.

When Harry, Hannah, Hermione, Daphne and Tracy entered potions professor snape asked them to take their seat but before he could speak he took one look at Hannah and then he remembered his god daughter who he had placed in america to keep her safe and soon a single tear had fallen from the usual cold hearted man and it shocked everyone but once Snape looked at everyone he told them "who do you think your staring at Potter..." "yes professor" said both Harry and Hannah "Harry" replied snape "I want a word withe you after class" Harry nodded and thought 'what have i done now' and then snape began his lesson on the doxycide potion and its antidote for poisoned doxycide and the benefits it has. After the hour the girls left while Harry stayed behind. Before Harry had the chance to speak Snape opened his mouth "I'm sorry Harry it was my idea that Hannah be moved it was Sirius who had taken her away and then your parents they were murdered but i need to tell you something that the old headmaster didn't want you to know your parents were not really yours and Hannah's parents myself, Sirius and Remus knew this but we kept that information to ourselves because if you were to find out who your real family was then you would most likely try to kill yourself" "What do you mean professor what are you trying to tell me" asked Harry and so Snape turned around and said "i must show you something in the pensive" and so Harry summoned his pensive and then Severus had taken out a silver strand from his head with his wand and then he dropped the memory and soon both Harry and Severus were sucked into the pensive and Harry asked "Professor where are we?" "In the home of the dark lord or as i knew him back then Tom Riddle" Harry was about to blow a casket but then Snape said "Listen to me and watch as i show you something important" Harry nodded and watched as Snape led him to a room that held Tom Riddle and a young looking witch and so Harry asked "Is that who i think it is?" and so Snape nodded and said "Yes Harry it is Bellatrix Riddle yours and Hannah's mother and Tom Riddle is your father" Harry was now shaking in fear.

When Harry and snape came out of the pensive Harry asked "How why do i look like james potter then" and so Severus said "Dumbledore knew you were too powerful and so he removed you and hannah and placed you with the potters and when the dark lord found out he was furious he went looking for you and so we had to remove hannah incase your father tried to kill you both james and lily were friends with Tom and Bella and this may be the hard part they are not dead" Harry now tears falling down his face asked "so the prophecy it is not to do with me and Voldemort but me and..." "Yes between you and Dumbledore"


End file.
